Bonds
by monkeygirl77
Summary: A bond between guardian and charge is irreplaceable. The Winchesters get first hand experience at impact the loss of Gabriel had on his charge and Michael being locked in the cage had on Raziel. Sam and Dean swore they had seen everything, until they dealt with this.


**So I have noticed that I do a lot of fics with Gabriel already alive. But never have I done one where he isn't and was brought back. Cause obviously he either isn't really dead or is going to be brought back (crossing my fingers here) but anyway... On with the story!**

**AN: We know that Cas is Gabriel's charge in my stories, Raziel is Michael's, But I am introducing a new charge today folks... Samael! He is going to be Lucifer's charge! I will probably make some profiles for them cause well I like this series and I think that they deserve to be known... Oh and unless I say otherwise throughout they will all be early teenagers.. NOW without further boring authors notes from the monkey!**

* * *

"Whats wrong with you guys?"

Dean had been trying to get a legit answer from the distraught angels since they had arrived about an hour ago. The two Winchesters recognized Castiel right off, even Raziel, but there was a third kid they had never met before. Castiel had been the first to show up crying and carrying on about how Gabriel was dead and how he wanted said dead archangel. Then Raziel and the other kid had shown up crying and carrying on about how they wanted Mikey and Luci and how they were stuck and they would never be able to see them ever again. You never really realize how sad it is to see an angel crying until it happens right before your eyes.

It almost feels like all the love and hope in the world has been sucked out and is never going to return, like your the last person on earth and you just watched your entire family die right before your eyes. Its an experience that no human or angel alike see, especially if that crying angel is crying for the person who is supposed to be there for them through everything, the one person who they feel protected and loved mos by.

Sam and Dean Winchester liked to think of themselves as tough people that a lot of things don't get under their skin yet here they were in front of not one but three crying youngling angels, least to say even hunters can break down. Sam had tried to calm down at least Raziel considering he was usually all 'happy go lucky' but he would just cry harder, wrap his wings around him tighter, and sob about how he wanted Mikey, who was obviously Michael who was currently a resident in the same cage Lucifer was stuck in and was who the other angel kept crying for. Dean wasn't having any such luck with Castiel either, he just kept going on and on about Gabriel.

"They are feeling alone"

Both hunters turned at the new voice. It came slightly as a surprise when they saw Balthazar leaning against one of the counters looking down at the teary eyed younglings with concern.

"What are you talking about 'Alone'? we are right here, your right there, they're not alone"

Balthazar shook his head sadly. Knowing he would be of no comfort to the little ones he turned back to look at Dean, it wasn't him they needed or wanted right now.

"You don't quite understand. Why is it Gabriel and Michael used to show up every time Cas or Raz got out of hand or hurt or anything remotely unlike their usual selves?"

"Cause they were obsessively overprotective?"

"No monkey. They share a bond with them. Since they are younglings, heck practically fledglings still, they have that guardian/charge bond. Its a two way thing, they feel their guardians and their guardians feel them. With Mike and Luce back in the cage which blocks the feeling of the link between all angels even the guardian/charge link and Gabriel de- Out of commission- All three of them are feeling extremely alone."

Dean rubbed a hand through his hair and down his face.

"Why don't they, oh I don't know, attach themselves to someone else?"

Balthazar snorted as if that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. His eyes had trailed back to the distraught little guys and the older angel almost looked sadden.

"That's not how it works. When an angel is 'born' they are assigned guardians and form a bond with them, its irreplaceable. Its not very often that the archangels form such a bond with a fledgling considering they are the strongest out of all our siblings, but they did with these three."

"So your saying that they are going through some type of depressing withdrawal?"

Balthazar nodded and gave Dean a look.

"I can't stay it would be too upsetting to them, but they are the babies of our family and now _you _need to watch them. Word of advice, try not to mention Gabe, Mike, or Luce around them ok"

Dean nodded and watched as Balthazar got close enough to touch each kid angels forehead, knocked them out, and disappeared in a flutter of wings. The feeling of love and hope returned to the room and they both looked at the little angels again, not to self: Crying Angels is BAD. Days turned into weeks and so on and so forth, over that course of time the three charges left with them changed as well. Raziel went back to his ways before Michael had returned before going to the cage. They didn't know about the other one, apparently named Samael, and Castiel turned cold and snappy. It was like he took everything to offense that was said to him.

They were gone nine times out of ten and only returned when they got lonely or bored. The three never really said much to Sam or Dean and considering they had seen Castiel blow up a chipmunk that had 'gotten on his nerves' they were kind of thankful for that. They liked not being dust in the wind very very much so they tired to avoid one of them when they were in that 'mood'.

* * *

When they had returned it had been during a fight between the three, Dean and Sam were _not_ hiding behind the Impala in fear of having angelic balls of flame hurled at them or something else that could harm them in any way, shape, or form. An argument had broken out between the youngsters, unfortunately that day had already started out bad, and they were throwing any and all power at each other and insults that the Winchesters were pretty sure were the angelic equivalent of things that would have gotten their mouths washed out with soap and their bottoms beet red. However they actually didn't know what they were saying (their enochian wasn't that great to begin with) and they really didn't want to get close enough to deal with it like they probably should have considering that these three could blow them apart atom by atom, they simply hoped they would tire themselves out sooner rather than later.

The fight had been about whose fault it was that this whole thing was happening. Castiel blamed Samael for Gabriel's death, Samael both blamed each other for Michael and Lucifer being back in the cage. In all reality it was only a matter of time that this argument happened. Dean ducked under the car after trying to shout at them to stop, this was getting out of hand. A nasty storm was forming as a reaction to the emotions from the angels, Samael was badly burned on his left arm, Raziel had a broken wrist, and Castiel probably had some broken feathers and a sprained ankle. He just wanted to end this before one of them did end up dead, how would he explain that if Michael and Lucifer somehow got out of the cage.

Completely absorbed in their own anger and fight that the three didn't notice the faint glow behind the Impala and the very same people they were fighting about step out of it. The Winchesters did and least to say they would have never thought that they would ever feel so relieved to see Satan, The Prince of Heaven, and The Trickster in their entire lives.

"Its about time"

Gabriel kneeled beside the smaller Winchester and gave him a goofy smirk before turning and looking at Castiel in concern, the other two following suit.

"Sorry Dean-o I kind of had a date with Death. Guy has one heck a sense of humor let me tell you. And I thought dad was bad! Now why are those three fighting?"

"And why aren't you stopping them?"

Dean looked over at the two ex-cage mates and gawked. Lucifer looked completely serious to his previously asked question. Michael looked down at Dean silently agreeing with Lucifer's question.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

Gabriel seemed to have had enough and stood up. Dean didn't think he had ever seen Castiel's eyes go so wide before. He looked like a kid on Christmas. Tears gathering in his blue eyes as he lowered his hands. Raziel and Samael both stopped to see what was making Castiel so still and simultaneously froze as Michael and Lucifer stood up into view. Castiel flickered for a moment and next thing Dean knew Gabriel was on the ground next to him after Castiel had barreled himself straight into his chest, unshed tears finally falling. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the smaller angel and held him close even going as far as nuzzling his dark dark hair. Castiel said something that was muffled by Gabriel's chest to which the archangel brushed a hand through the dark dark hair he was nuzzling only minutes before.

"Shhh shh Its ok I'm here now its all going to be ok"

Sam was focused on the other two but Dean watched as Gabriel looked over Cas's head and carefully reached towards the broken feathers, cupped the back of the small head to keep it still on his chest and pulled out the broken feathers. Castiel yelp screamed and sobs broke out into the strong chest underneath him. Gabriel placed two fingers on his forehead and rocked him gently as he drifted off in the world of slumber. Carefully standing up Gabriel cradled Castiel to his chest and kissed his temple, to Dean it looked like a simple kiss tot eh temple but for Gabriel and Castiel it was much more then that it restrengthened their bond and link. It fixed to torn pieces caused by Gabriel's death and Castiel hmm'd in contentment.

Meanwhile, Sam was silently watching as Michael and Lucifer slowly approached the two frozen angels. They both stopped only meter from the two and opened their arms. Raziel and Samael both grinned happy teary grins and dove into the strong arms that wrapped around them and picked them up off the ground. Raziel wrapped his arms around Michael neck and sobbed into his shoulder Michael gently rocked him and pulled him down to cradle him against his chest, Sam never really realized how young they really looked until they were being rocked like little toddlers. Securing him in the crook of his arm Michael gently picked up Raziel's broken wrist and gave him a sad look.

"Razzie you can't use Holy Fire as strong as that, its dangerous"

Gently chastising the younger angel he pulled at the wrist until it snapped back into place. Luckily Raziel was to out of it at the return of the one he had been crying for almost a week ago to actually realize that Michael had just used force traction to reset his broken wrist, although he'd probably feel it later. Sam Winchester had though he'd seen everything, until he saw Lucifer coo at the smaller than he had originally thought dark haired youngling in his arms. Now he'd seen everything.

"Awww Sammy your arms all burnt"

Lucifer tried to heal it but Samael was clinging to him like if he let go the archangel would disappear. Lucifer sighed and adjusted his hold on the small kid until he was being held like one would hold a baby and was able to get a better look at the burn. Sam had never thought he ever see Lucifer of all people act so- motherhen like- to anyone, let alone openly show he cared for someone more then himself. But watching him fuss over Samael and rock him until there was light snoring coming from the kid, well it changed Sam's opinion of them man.

Each reunited pair gathered around the Impala. Castiel still cuddled up close to Gabriel, Raziel being rocked like a little babe, and Samael soundly sleeping like a monkey in Lucifer's wings. All three archangels looked down lovingly at their charges until they all gave the Winchesters a look. They disappeared as fast as the had reappeared.

'Thanks' was what was left on the wind. And the two Winchesters got new an exclusive look into the bond between guardian and charge.

* * *

**SO? What did ya think? I hope you liked it! Anything you wanna see between the guardians and charges let me knows!**


End file.
